I don't know what to do
by thewonderwomenpost
Summary: When Tori finds out what really goes on between Beck and Jade and their relationship, what should she do? Does her feelings for Jade make her see things wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own victorious or any of the characters.**

**This is my first Fanfic so please be nice and tell me if you don't understand something. **

* * *

It hurt, every step she took it hurt. Whatever she did it hurt, walk, stood, even breathing hurt. Maybe she had broken a rib? Last night the bruise had look terrible and it was big. The colour was black with purple and blue. Did you really need to visit a doctor over a broken rib? No it was not necessary and even if the doctor said it was a broken rib nobody could do anything about it and it would just come up with questions that Jade was unable to answer.

Today Jade had to be the biggest gank of all time in school, nobody could touch her. It would hurt to much. She could barley hid the pain when she was walking imagine if someone touched her. So she took a big breath and went in to Hollywood Arts. She stood by her locker when Beck walked up to her, he had that smile that annoyed Jade so much. All she wanted to do was break his face but she would never be able to do such thing. He was leaning on the locker next to hers and said hi. Jade muttered a hi back. She really didn't want to deal with him right now but he wouldn't give up that easy. He smiled and put his arm around her waist and found the bruise and put some pressure on it. Jade had never felt that kind of pain and it felt like she would drop to her knees and cry. She couldn't allowed that to happen so she did what she needed to do. Explode. She screamed at Beck so the entire school heard, "Don't touch me!" and stormed of to her class. Beck just stood there smiling, last night had succeeded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Victorious or any of there characters.**

* * *

Tori was extremely happy that day, last night Jade had called her. This was the fifth night in a row that she had called Tori. She wasn't mean or had any hurtful comments. They just talked, about everything. As usual she cried and when Tori asked it was always the same answer, "Beck stuff". Tori always comforted her and when Jade calmed down they talked over the phone for hours. When they said good night and hung up Jade was always on a better mood. This gave Tori hope, maybe there was a small chance that they could end up being together. If the couple continued like this there was a small chance that they might break up. Tori had planned out that when the poor heartbroken Jade would come and cry to Tori she would comfort her and then make Jade hers.

So Tori walked in the school and had the biggest smile on her lips. She looked over to Jade's locker but she was not there, either she had already went to class or she hadn't come to school yet. Tori was a little disappointed that she couldn't see Jade before the class started but at least she would see her during lunch.

The first class Tori had was English class, she had it with Beck. Even do Tori didn't like Beck because of obvious reasons she still sat down next to him. Because it was english class they could sit and chit-chat with each other. They talk about unimportant things like the weather and homework when out of the blue Beck asked Tori about Jade. "Did Jade called you last night?" Tori didn't really know what to say, did she really want to reveal that they two was speaking to each other under the nights for hours but Tori didn't want to lie so she simply said "Yes, why do you ask?".

Beck just shrugged and simply said "Just wanted to know why Jade is on such ganky mood".

"Maybe because you two fight so much?" Tori asked.

"Probably" Beck said and then he just stopped talking during the hole class. Tori didn't really pay any attention to it and started to think about Jade.

During lunch Tori noticed that Jade was unusually quite, the rest of the gang was busy talking about a party to noticed the lack of Jade's comments. Jade was busy poking around her food and rarely looking up. Tori was wondering what was wrong. Did she and Beck had another fight? Suddenly Cat hugged Jade and for a second Tori saw in Jade's face the pain that flush trough Jades face but before anyone else noticed she started to scream at Cat and rushed away from the table. Everybody was in shock and Cat started to sob. André comforted her while everyone was wondering why Jade was acting more gankier than usual.

Tori stood up and went after Jade to ask her what was wrong. Eventually she find the girl in the girls' bathroom. She was crying and when she looked up she saw Tori standing in front of her. Tori put her hand on Jade's shoulder and asked her "what's wrong?". Jade just continued to sob, it hurt so bad. It was defiantly a broken rib. Jade both emontonaliy and physical collected herself and stopped crying. She looked up in Tori's eyes blinked away the tears and put on a smile.

"Everything is fine, don't worry." Jade said softly while she wiped away her tears.

"You don't seem fine to me." Tori stated

"I am fine, it is just that mine and Beck's fights are really getting to me. Just leave me alone." Jade hissed.

"Great now I have pissed her off" Tori thought and did what Jade told her to do, leave her alone.

Suddenly Tori's happy mood was gone and she felt something was wrong. She just had to find out what is was. Jade never went to the girls' bathroom to cry because some fight she had with Beck. Tori needed to know what is what and she was going to find out.

Later in the evening Tori didn't get a call from Jade. When Tori went to bed she couldn't help but to feel disappointed, did Tori went to far today when she followed Jade to the bathroom? Did Jade feel that they have gotten to close? Tori didn't know and when she tried to call Jade it went directly to voicemail. Tori ignored that feeling in her stomach that told her something was wrong and fell asleep.

Jade was trembling of fear. "What does she know!" Beck screamed. Jade was trying to hide her fear and emotionally shout down but she couldn't. She tried to calm him down by assure him that she haven't told Tori a thing but when Beck was this furious nothing could calm him down. Soon she felt his fist against her cheekbones, she felt how something broke and how she fell on the floor hard. She heard how Beck took off his pants while she pleaded him to stop


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own Victorious or any of the characters.**

* * *

The next day Tori went to school hoping to see Jade. Of course she was disappointed that Jade hadn't called last night but it could exist a lot of reasons to it but still Tori couldn't get rid of that feeling. That feeling that said something was wrong. When Jade didn't show up during the morning she asked Beck if he knew where she was.

"She is probably sick, she didn't feel so good last night" was Beck's answer. It was a completely good answer, of course Jade could be sick. Jade wasn't superman, of course she also could be sick. But it just didn't feel right. Tori knew something was wrong and decided to try call Jade. When Jade didn't answer her phone she thought to go over at Jade house. Tori quickly denied that thought. Snap out of it Tori, Jade is sick that is why she didn't call you last night, now go to class. Tori kept telling herself this while going to class but still that feeling that something was wrong just refused to disappear.

**Jade's P.O.V**

I was just lying in bed, trying to forget last night. My face felt like it was slowly dying and I couldn't lie down on my left side. The left side of my face had swelled up, it was a big bruise that began just under my left eye, it reached over my hole left cheek and ended at the jaw line. It was black with some purple, blue and yellow. I looked horrible but it didn't compare to what I was feeling. How could I let Beck do this to me? I was a strong person who didn't take shit from anyone and now I let Beck do whatever he wanted to me.

My room was pitch dark not letting in a source of light. I just lay down trying to think what I should do. I came to the solution that I didn't know what to do. I couldn't leave him, he would just come back every night and do what he does best. Killing me slowly. I couldn't leave him and hide, he would just find me. If I reported this to the police Beck would kill me before the police would have the time to do something about it. If I fought back, well I had tried to do that a couple of times and it always ended in the same way, me lying on the floor crying and Beck laughing at me.

The door to my room was opening and letting in some light. I knew it was my mother, I was lying with my back towards the door so she couldn't see my face.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" she asked softly

"Yes of course I am, just feeling a little hurt" I answered and turned to her so she could se my face, hoping she would do something about it. She looked for so long at my face and eventually asked

"Did Beck do this to you?"

"Yes" I simply answered. She just nodded and walked out of my room just as I expected. My mom knew about Beck hit me but she was too afraid to do something about it. She just looked the other way and pretended that Beck was the perfect son in law that you could possibly have.

She left my to cry in my dark room. I just lied down staring up at the roof and listening to a song. She sang about how she had left her alcoholic to boyfriend and how she was happier now. I just badly wished I was the one singing about leaving my abusive boyfriend and was happier for every day that came by. The singer was a swedish singer and sang on swedish and suddenly I thought maybe I should run away to Sweden? She was one of my favourite singer but because she sang more pop songs and that didn't really fit my style. I never had told anyone about that, it was a guilty pleasure of mine. I should run away to Sweden but then reality hit me hard, like a train. Beck would just find me, he knew everything about me. And really me going to Sweden?

I felt very frustrated, I had enough. Enough with feeling helpless, scared and ashamed. I wanted to end this but I hadn't anyone to talk to, except Tori. Yeah maybe I should call Tori, I always go to her for help. Especially Beck problems. I took my phone and called her and when she answered it felt like all my problems had went away. Just hearing her voice made me feel like I was safe, like nothing could hurt me. She was genuine concerned about me.

"Beck told me you were sick today and I have been so worried over you. You have called me every night but when you didn't call... Well I can't describe it but I just have had this feeling that something was wrong, so are you okay?" Tori asked, you could easily hear the concern in her voice and I just wished that I was in her arms and she would comfort me. I took me a while before I could snap out of my daydream worrying Tori even more.

"Jade, are you still there?" She asked

"Yeah, sorry. I got distracted but Tori you shouldn't worry I am just sick, it can happen to anybody." As soon the words had come out of my mouth I regretted it, I wanted to tell her everything. How Beck would hit me and that I didn't knew what to do about it, that I was scared, that I needed her to comfort and give me strength. But at the same time I didn't wan't to drag her in to this. So I just shut up those thoughts and changed the subject so Tori would stop worrying about me.

Several hours later when we were about to hang up when she asked when I would come back to school. My face wouldn't heal before I visited a doctor and the bruise wouldn't disappear until the next month. I couldn't skip school until next month and everybody would see my face. They would start to ask questions that I couldn't answer. So I let out a sigh, tomorrow I would visit the doctor and the next day I would go back to school. I let Tori know but as soon she heard doctor she began to worry. I calmed her down and said that I just had an accident and needed to check if had broken anything. We said good night and hung up.

When I tried to sleep all I could think about was yesterday, what had happen to me? Why wouldn't I fight back, why did I let him treat me like this? I was the one who made people scared and no one would ever dream of going to a fight in with me, because I was just that scary. Then how could Beck put me in this kind of situation? Hitting me, scare me and make me feel so helpless. I just put on my song, the words that I didn't understand flowed through me and wishing that I also could sing one day about how I left my abusive boyfriend and was much happier.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think and if I should contiune**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I do not own Victorious **

**I just can't stop writing on this story so here you go, an new chapter. **

* * *

**Jade's P.O.V**

I woke up with a headache and when I got up from bed the world wouldn't stop spinning. I fell down but I couldn't focus on anything, I felt how the little food in my stomach was on it's way up but I couldn't move myself. The vomit came up and down on my clothes, it was disgusting but I couldn't move a single muscle. Eventually I heard my mom screaming at me and shaking me. With the help from her I could get to the bathroom where she cleaned me up. She was crying and started to come up with excuses I would tell the doctor. After she had cleaned me up she looked me in the eyes and said

"I'm sorry Jade but there is nothing I could do..." I cut her off before she would get a panic attack.

"I am okey, really I am fine. You don't have to worry it's not your fault and I will tell the doctor what I always tell, it was an accident." I tried my best to comfort her but she looked way to messed up so with all the willpower in my body I got up made some coffee and but some pills that would calm her down. She reacted to them immediately so when I left the house to go to the doctor she just sat in the couch and was staring at a wall. I hated to do that to her but I was still the better alternative.

Beck came and pick me up, he always went to the doctor with me. Maybe to make up for what he had done or just to control that I wouldn't expose him. When we arrived I felt like my stomach turned inside out and felt that I needed to go to the bathroom now but it was to late. Once agin the vomit just came up and ran down on my clothes and on Beck's carseat. I couldn't move a muscle and Beck looked like he would kill something. Hopefully not me.

"You little bitch, did you just throw up in my car? If we weren't in a parking loot during the bright day I would have break that pretty face of you!" He screamed at me but then he started to smile and let out a little laugh

"Oh wait I already have break your face" and with that I went out of the car. I took me a lot of time to get out of the car, my muscles still didn't want to obey me. I felt disgusting, I had vomit all over myself and I smelled.

When we got into the ER we didn't need to wait for a doctor, the nurse just looked at me and pushed me down in a wheelchair. I sat on a hospital gurney and Beck in a chair next to me. The nurse had took my clothes and had giving me some hospital clothes. The headache I had just had become worse and I didn't even want to know how my face looked.

After a while the doctor game in and examined me, he said the obvious things. I had an concussion and a broken rib. My excuse that I had fell in the stair when I was walking up was working. The nurse said that she had done that more once and how she just said you should laugh at your own clumsiness.

When both I and Beck thought we could get out of there the doctor asked if he could speak to me in privacy. Beck seemed to put on a fight but I gave him a look that said DON'T. He just nod and left us. Beck could behave as long we were around people.

"So I have some news that I think that you should know about first then you can decide if you want to tell your boyfriend and how"  
"Oh no, this is not good. Nothing good ever came out of people that say something like that. What is wrong with me?" those kind of thoughts ran through my mind and I started to feel how I got a panic attack.

"The muscle cramps and that you haven't been able to control them can't be caused by a concussion. It needs to be something else so I have talked to some doctors and we want you to be tested for a disease that is called multiple sclerosis."

I couldn't believe what he was saying. They thought that I was sick? No it was just Beck who made me get all my bruises. I could control my muscles. I had to stop this. If Beck found out that I am going to get examined and go and visit a lot of doctors he would go crazy! I needed to do something I just felt how tears started to come and I felt how it became harder and harder to breath. The examination room was shrinking and I felt how I was slowly freaking out.

"No, this can't be right." I was trying to sound calm, trying to convince him that he was wrong.

"I am not sick, I am just a little bit clumsy, everybody fall down the stairs. Even up" I really tried to sound convincing. I even tried to smile and felt how I only could inhale air not exhale. If I didn't had a panic attack before I definitely had one now.

I was lucky, the doctor saw that I was freaking out but took it on the wrong way.

"You don't have to worry about this disease if you have it, it's not deadly. You will live a normal life it's just that we need to know why you can't control your muscles. As you have describe it this time and the three other times you have been to the ER for falling in the stairs, you don't seem to have control over your muscles. We need to find out why because you just get more and more hurt the longer we don't know what happens to you."

I wanted to scream at him, stopping a disease that I didn't have wouldn't make it so I wouldn't have any bruises because they weren't the one causing it. It was the guy sitting outside this room waiting for me. Who are going to kill me if I am going to start to run to doctors.

I couldn't get a sound out of me, I couldn't breath and I was shaking. Stop it I told my body. We aren't like my mother. I can control myself. I can calm down myself, I don't break down for nothing. For christ sake I am Jade West, I give people panic attacks I don't get them. But I couldn't calm myself down. I couldn't breath and I was shaking and tears were streaming down my face. I felt how a shout broke my skin on my arm and how my hole body relaxed and how everything became dark.

"Huh, this is probably how my mother feels every time I do this to her" was my last thought before I drifted away.

**Tori's P.O.V**

Today I was happy, me and Jade had one of our wonderful talk last night. She had reassure me that she was okay and she would come to school tomorrow. I was shining. Every day that passed I felt more and more sure that the biggest crush in my life would maybe even like me. Jade had always been mean to me but suddenly she had changed, she had started to act less like a super bitch towards me in school and outside she was just wonderful. She was nice to me and her mean comments about me had more and more disappeared. I knew that if I just waited and was patient she would be mine and Beck would find another girl.

When I came to the school I couldn't help but to look over to Jade's locker, maybe she was in school today but she was nowhere to be seen. She had said that she was going to the doctor today but I wanted to see her so badly. Maybe I should go to her tonight? I had to calm myself down.

"Tori please don't scare her off now by go all clingy just call her." I tried to convince myself that I would do that but the longer the day went by I came to the conclusion that I hadn't seen her for at least one and a half day. I needed to see her agin, and I would. After lunch I had made up my mind I would surprise visit her tonight. Bringing some soup that she loved from Nozou.

After school I was so excited, I almost jumped on the same place. I was going to visit Jade, a surprise visit! The real thing that had me really set my mind on this was Beck, he had gone to the doctor with Jade and it didn't really had gone so well. So I thought that I would make her on a better mood and she had been to much with Beck according to me.

When I got home I just simply ditch my homework and changed clothes. I wanted to be look amazing in front of Jade so she would forget about Beck and run away with me.

I asked Trina what she was doing and when I couldn't get an reasonable answer from her I asked my dad if he could drive me to Nozou and then to Jade. He just nodded and gave me a ride, when he asked if he when he would pick me up when we were outside of Jade's house I couldn't give him an answer. Maybe Jade had got even more sick during the day? Maybe she just could say hi and then throw up all her food. So I told him to wait, I would just check on Jade and then I could give him a better answer. So he waited in the car.

I almost run up Jade's driveway and smiled stupidly all the way. When I stood outside her front door I felt like my heart was pounding out my chest. I knocked on the door and her mother answered the door. She smiled and said that Jade was in her room, so I went upstairs knocked on her door.

I could hear her cry and my heart sank, was Jade crying? I opened the door and looked inside. It was dark and Jade was lying in her bed crying. Yes she was definitely crying. Every sob felt like a knife stabbed me. You never want to hear the one you love cry. I carefully went to her bed and asked her "Jade?".

She turned around so she faced me and it was then I saw her face. The left side was black and swallowed. She looked like she had been beaten half to death.

"Tori?" she said my named, that feeling that comes every time she says my name didn't feel the same. Her face, her pretty face was all smashed down.

"What have happen to you Jade?!" I rushed to her and study her, she seemed to be in so much pain and those eyes was filled with sorrow.

"An accident, don't worry it looks worse than it really is." she said it in sorts quite voice I had trouble hear her and I was sitting centimetres from her.

"Jade, what happen?" I looked into her eyes trying to convince her to say something, this was not an accident. But before she could say anything her mother came into the room and asked how long I was going to stay and just like that the moment was ruined. Now Jade would never tell me, at least not today. She would just change the subject if I brought it up agin so I gave her the soup and said that I had to go. It killed me to leave her but I knew what I had to. I had to find out what was really going on with Jade, so I thought that I would talk to my dad about this. He was a cop after all.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, am I moving to fast forward or to slow? Does the story miss someting? I really do not know what I am going to write in the next chapter so would be grateful for some ideas :) Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I do not own Victorious **

**Instead of study for my phisic test I give you annother chapter. Please enjoy :)**

* * *

The hole car ride home I thought about Jade. She looked sad and dejected. Like she had given up on her life. Of course that bruise made every thing look so much worse. It couldn't be a an accident something was going on, something was hurting Jade. Or more correctly someone was hurting Jade. Could it be her mother? No, even do I only had met her once she seemed like she couldn't even hurt a fly. Maybe it was Jade's father? Or maybe Beck? As soon that thought had got in my brain I felt how my stomach turned, how I felt sick. Beck who was one of us, the one who was the one who was supposed to love Jade the most out of us was hurting Jade. It sounded absurd but still it made so much sense.

My dad saw my trouble faced and asked "Tori what are you thinking about? You was so happy now you seem to be hurted, how come?"

"Well, I saw Jade and she looked like someone had had hit her. She had the biggest bruise I have ever seen on her face and when I asked her how she had got the bruise she said it was an accident. I don't believe her because the look she had in her eyes, I can't even describe it. Someone is hurting her and I need to find out who it is."

"I can understand you, see someone have been abused is a lot worse then most people think. It affect you and you can never stop thinking about them, if they are going to be okay this night or if they will be beaten up. But are you sure that you are right?"

"Of course I am." I almost snapped at my dad but I felt like a roller coaster, I just wanted to have Jade in my arms and make sure so no one would touch her. But I took control of myself and said "I am suspecting that it's her boyfriend or her dad."

"Her boyfriend? Isn't it Beck who is her boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Beck as they guy who is your friend, that have been in our house and the guy who Trina is crazy about?"

"I wouldn't consider him as my friend but yeah thats the guy."

"Until we now for sure, you are not alone with that guy, you hear me?" His voice didn't sound like his, it had to be the voice he use when he interrogates people. It was kind of scary tone that was filled with seriousness.

"Of course but we can't let Beck get close to Jade, he will hurt her!"

"We don't now if it's Beck or her dad or even if this is about domestic abuse. You need to question Jade, difficult questions that will make her break and tell us the real truth and after you have done that we can take actions. Don't scare of Beck, if you do that it could turn out really bad both for you and Jade."

I didn't argue against my dad, he knew what was best. But I knew that deep inside my that if I found a bruise on Jade I wouldn't let anyone come close to her until I found out everything.

When we got home I went straight to my room and started to come up with questions that would make her tell me the truth. I went to bed feeling a little better but as I closed my eyes Jade's bruised face just popped in my face and I couldn't sleep. But after hours of twisting in bed I fell asleep.

The next day I was determined to talk to Jade. I got to school early so I wouldn't miss her. I stood by my looker and watching people walk in to the school, after waiting for a long time I started to think that maybe she wouldn't come to school but then the doors opened and Jade walked in. Her face still looked horrible but it seemed to be better than it had yesterday. People was staring at her but she simply ignored them, I made myself ready to go over to her but then Beck came over to her and they started to have an really intense looking conservation. I didn't want to leave her alone to Beck but I thought about what my dad had said, that making Beck suspicious would only make it worse so I went to class and thought that lunch would be my opportunity.

* * *

I felt stressed and worried, no one had seen Jade and she hadn't come to lunch. What had happen to her? The school was empty, everybody had went home and I knew that I had to go soon or Trina would leave me here. But I needed to find Jade. When I got to my locker I heard voices from the janitor's closet so I walked over there. I would only eavesdrop until I knew for sure it wasn't Jade. When I heard Jade's voice I bursted in and saw Beck holding Jade's arm in a tight grip, he looked furious and scary. I couldn't move a muscle, just seeing Jade's face that was filled with fear made me sick.

"Tori, what are you doing here?" Beck asked

"Um... I was searching for Jade..." But before I could explain anymore Beck interrupted me

"Tori we are in the middle of something here so if you don't mind can you leave us alone?"

I was in shock, I saw that they were in the middle of something but that didn't mean it was something good and if Beck was so stupid that he thought that I would just leave them he needed to get a reality check.

"I don't think that is really such good idea, I really need to speak to Jade. In private." I stood up even do I shouldn't and my dad's words came running through my head. "Don't scare of Beck, if you do that it could turn out really bad both for you and Jade." But I couldn't just leave her here with him, could I?

For the first time Jade spoke "It's okay Tori, I can call you later then we can talk." Her voice was weak and she tried so hard to hide the fear in her face by trying to give me a smile.

"No it's not okay, I need to talk to you, Jade. And I am not leaving until I get what I want." I thought that I should feel nervous but I didn't. All I felt was that I needed to get Jade alone and away from Beck. Before I maybe wasn't so convince that it was Beck who was hitting Jade but now I was certain. It actually made a lot of sense if you just thought about it. Both Jade and Beck looked at each other and Beck let out a sigh and said "Fine talk to her if it's so important. I will se you later" He gave Jade a look and walk away.

I breathed out but before I could say anything Jade said "Are you crazy Tori? What is wrong with you? You can't just come here an interrupt us like that! Just because I have give you a little more attention than usually you can't just come here and act like this! You don't own me! Now what is it that you want?"

I was shocked how Jade acted but it just had to be defence. "Look Jade I need to ask you something. How did you get that bruise?"

"It was an accident, did you really interrupted us because of that?"

"What kind of accident?" Completely ignoring her question.

"I tripped when I was walking up the stairs, okay."

"How did you trip?"

"How I tripped? What is that kind of question? Have you hit your head? Don't you know how you trip. Let me explain it to you, one of your feet get stuck in a step and then you fall and land on your face!" She hissed. I had pissed her of but I wouldn't give up or get scared of.

"Why didn't you use your arms and damp the fall with them instead land on your face?"

"I... I was... I was holding stuff" She looked very irritated and she would kill me if I asked her anymore about her accident. But I would rather be dead than not knowing the truth.

"What kind of stuff?" After the question had left my mouth I would certainly get killed. I could see that it took all her willpower to control herself so she wouldn't attack me.

"Stuff, what difference does it make?" Her blood was boiling right now so I thought that I was happy with my answers.

"Okay, what did you and Beck talk about before I interrupted?" She gave me a glance that could kill small children and hissed at me "It's non of yours business. So please leave me alone before I rip your head of your body!"

"He hold on to you pretty hard, look it's all red" I pointed to her arm, she looked down and gave out a sigh. Before I knew it she was sobbing and saying no over and over. Trying to make the red go away by scrubbing it but only making it worse. She sank down so she was sitting on her knees and scrubbed her arm harder and harder. I sat down took both of her hands in mine. I talked calming to her "Jade, what is happening? Why are you so upset over your arm?" The only answer I got was her shaking her head.

"You can trust me, if you tell me I won't tell anyone. Just tell me, why are you so upset over a bruise?" I looked in to her eyes, they were filled with water and it looked like she was going to give up and tell me but then Beck bursted into the room.

"Let her go." He hissed at me and grabbed my arm and dragged me up so I would stand on my feet.

"Stop with what you are doing, Jade is just like her mother. Mentally ill and weak so just give her a break and leave us alone!" He had a determination in his face that said I wouldn't mess with him. But I wouldn't let him touch Jade. So I simply asked him

"Is it you who is responsible that Jade has a big bruise over her face?" I stood with a straight back looking into is eyes, challenge him while Jade still sat on the floor looking at her arm.

"It was an accident. Accept it Tori and leave us alone!" Beck had his hands in fits and looked like he would hit something if I wouldn't give up. That something was probably me but I wouldn't give up so I asked him agin "Did you hit Jade, was it you who gave Jade that bruise that is on her face?"

Beck had had enough and swung his left arm trying to hit me but I ducked and pushed him to the wall. I took a broom and hit him with it and grabbed Jade and ran away. A fight between me and Beck, I would never win, so I fled.

I got out of the school with Jade behind me and ran towards Trina's car that thankfully still stood on the parking lot. I shoved Jade in the car ignoring both Jade's protest and Trina's questions and screamed at Trina to start the car and drive away.

After the car ride home I drag Jade into my room still ignoring both Trina's questions and Jade's protests. When we got into my room Jade sat down on my bed and I closed the door. I took my chair from my desk and sat in front of Jade and said "Please Jade, explain what is going on? Is Beck hurting you?"

She just looked on her lap, her fingers locked with each other and after a while she nodded.

"Jade look at me" I demanded her, she looked up and into my eyes. "Tell me, did Beck give you that bruise?" She looked down and started to shake, I put my hand on her shoulder and said once agin "Jade, did he hit you?"

"Yes" She said it so quiet so first I didn't think that she had said anything. I lifted her face up so she would look at me "Was this the first time that he had hit you?" She just shook her head. "Do you want to tell me how long he has been doning this to you?" Once agin she just shook her head and staid quiet. She looked down on her lap making her hair hide her face and eventually spoke

"I have tried to fight back... It never have went well. I... I..." She couldn't finish her sentence she just burst out in tears. I took her in my arms comforting her and told her that everything would be fine.

I don't know for how long we sat like that she crying into my shoulder, I holding her. When she said that she needed to go home, to her mom I first didn't want to let her. God knows were Beck was or what he was planing. I tried to convince her that she would stay, that we, together would got to the police station and report this but she refused.

"Tori, you promised me that if I would tell you you wouldn't tell anyone else. Now you have to keep that promise. You can't tell anyone." She pleaded and looked into my eyes. I just shook my head. "I will not do such thing, I will tell your mother." Nothing could have surprised me more when Jade said "She already knows" I stood there in shock, if Jade's mother knew that meant that she wasn't safe at her house. Beck could just dance right in and do whatever he wanted to Jade.

"Then you are not leaving this house." I have never in my life been so determined about something like I was now. Jade started to protested but when I made her choose between my telling my dad or staying over the night she choose the stay over the night.

I put on clean sheets in one of our guests bedrooms and tucked her in. Jade was both mentally and physical exhausted so she didn't protest that much. When she had fall asleep I went straight to my dad. I was going to tell him everything, I couldn't let this happen to Jade. But on my way down the stairs I got a text massage from Beck that made me stop. I reread it over and over agin. I couldn't believe it was he really that crazy?

* * *

**Please tell me what you think and if it's thrustworhty or not**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I do not own Victorious **

**This chapter is a little bit shorter so sorry for that**

* * *

I could not show this to Jade. I had to show this to my dad but when I started to move agin I heard Jade's voice behind me.

"Did you get the text too?"

I panicked, what should I do? Maybe he had sent us different text? I turned around ready to block Jade's way, she wouldn't leave this house!

"Yeah..." I couldn't lie to her.

"Then you understand that I have to go."

"Jade don't. Think this over, we can go to my dad. He is home, everything will be okay. Just don't go running to him, that is exactly what he wants."

"Tori he has my mother!" She shouted, she had made up her mind but I also had done so and I wouldn't let her go anywhere.

"My dad is a police officer, we go to him and we will fix this. No one is going to get hurt and you don't need to go running to him." I was surprised that NO ONE in this household heard us. We were screaming, I thought that it would at least get a little attention. Where was my dad when I needed him?

I thought about it a second, how strong is Jade? I mean I could easily tackle her to the ground if I surprised her but how would I keep her to the ground? I didn't think about it anymore because Jade started to push past me so I tackle her to the ground and kept her there. God she was strong. I started to scream after my dad.

I must have screamed very loud because before I knew it both my dad and his partner Gary came bursting out of garage and both of them had there hands where their guns where.

"Hi dad" I said being in top of an very struggling Jade.

"What is going on?" My dad asked me concerned.

"Well, Jade's boyfriend is abusing her and now he have went crazy. He is in Jade's house with her mother and threating to kill her if Jade doesn't come there emidetly and I forget everything that has happen to Jade." After I had said that Jade stopped struggling she just lied there on the floor staring at me. Her eyes where filled with resignation, sadness and betray. I felt like an asshole but this needed to be done. She would just go crawling back to Beck and I couldn't let that happen, she was my friend, the biggest love of my life, I couldn't stand to see her get hurt. So if in the end she meant she was hating me but alive and away from Beck so be it.

Both Gary and my dad looked like they where in shock but then the police officer in them took over. I got of Jade so she could stand up then a loot of questions was asked, Jade just stood there in silence, only nodding or shaking her head. She didn't say a world under the hole interrogation.

When my dad and Gary was going outside and on the way to Jade's house I looked over at Jade. She stood staring at her feet, hiding her face like she was ashamed. Before they closed the door Jade said something  
"Wait, my mom... She... Well, she isn't so mentally stabile. So if you find her on the floor or something like that... She... It is just to call the ambulance and give her to a doctor..."

Both Gary and my dad nodded and went out of the door. We were order to stay inside and call if someone would show up. When the door closed Jade just sank down to the floor and when I tried to comfort her she just shook me off. When I tired to see her face she just looked away. I didn't know what to do so I just sat down beside her and trying to come up with things to say.

"Jade... I needed to do that. You would have gotten hurt and I just couldn't let that happen to you..." Before I could say anything more Jade spoke

"Please Tori, I know that what you did was for the best but now... Nothing will ever go back to normal and I... I just need some time alone to think. Can you please just leave me? For now. I just need to think." She looked up at me so I could see her beautiful eyes. I nodded, went up and started to go to my room. I turned around and said

"I'm sorry Jade, trust me I really am. If you need anything just let me know I will be in my room."

She nodded and when I had reached the top of the stairs I heard her say "Thanks Tori."

When I got into my room I went to bed lying down breathing out. I felt how tired I was and almost drifted to sleep when I heard the front door open and then closed. I thought it was my dad that was going to tell us so I went down the stairs only to realise that Jade was missing. I heard how a car started so I sprinted out of the house just to see Jade drive away.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please tell me what you think. I will se if I update later this evning but if I don't the next chapter will be up in 4th of November if I am lucky if not then it will be up the 5th of November **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I do not own Victorious or any of the characters**

**I am sorry chapter seven and six should have been the same chapter **

* * *

**Jade's P.O.V**

I felt guilty, I shouldn't have just drive away like that. I had seen how Tori had run out from the house, I had seen her face. I just couldn't be in the Vega house anymore. The walls had been closing in and I just needed to get out. I drove way over the speed limit, feeling the rush and slowly the guilt started to go away.

I started to think about what had happen, how would it affect me? How did I feel about Tori? Well a part of me hated her because I felt betrayed. I had opened up to her and she had promised that she wouldn't tell anyone and now the hole world knows. About Beck, about me and most important about my mother. But there was another part of me that couldn't help but to love Tori, she had free me from Beck. I was free from him. I didn't dare to say the words out loud but I knew for certain that thanks to Tori I was now free from him.

God just thinking it felt wonderful. Thanks to Tori I didn't need to feel afraid, I didn't need to run away. I could be here, right here and no one could stop me. The longer I drove the faster the car went. I press as hard I could on the accelerator pedal. I felt the rush to drive fast, I felt the freedom running through my body and I felt what I didn't have felt for a very long time, relived. Maybe this was all over? I wouldn't get beaten around or raped, I didn't need to go on my toes anymore being afraid to piss Beck off. I could just be. I had been afraid for two years now and now... Now I felt realised, free and wonderful.

Until the guilt rushed through me. I slowed down and started to drive to my house. I should call Tori, let her know that I am okay. I just needed to see my mother, know that everything was okay with her. But I still called Tori, she shouldn't worry about me, after all I had so much to thank her for. I slowed down so I would go under the speed limit and took my phone. I saw that I had a lot of missed calls. Most of them where from Tori but some was from my mother, there was one also from Beck. When I saw that Beck had called me all the feelings of feeling relived and free disappeared. I felt how I became terrified, as I always felt when I had missed a call from Beck. No I don't want to get hit agin was the first thought running through my head. I almost got paralysed with fear until I realised that Beck couldn't touch me anymore, he was out of my life, he was gone. I breathed out and called Tori. There was only one signal until Tori answered.

"Jade where are you?!" Concern was filled in her voice, I felt like an asshole leaving like that.

"Relax Tori, I needed to get out of your house. I started to get a panic attack being in there, I just took a joyride but I am on my way to my house. Have you talk to your father? Do you know if my mother is okay?"

"Jade... I don't really know how to say this.."

I cut her off, I started to feel how my heart was beating harder and faster. This couldn't be good.

"What is it Tori?"

"Well... Um... Your mother, um... She says that Beck was never there..."

I leet Tori's worlds sink in for a moment until I asked her

"What do you mean, he was never there?"

"According to your mother, he haven't been there at all this week... Jade why is your mother defending Beck?"

I let out a sigh, typical me thinking I can get away from Beck.

"She is not defending him... Tori you have misunderstood everything..."

"Don't you being with this crap too! I know now how Beck is, he have been hitting you for god know how long. He tried to hit me! I will get you out from this just let me help you. Answer my question why does your mother defend Beck?" Her voice was filled with anger. I was in shock, could Tori really be this mad? But I answered her question.

"I... I don't know, I guess he have manipulated her to believe what he says... As I said before she isn't mentally stabile. She is very easy to trick and... Scare. He have done a great job with her. She loves me but she is more afraid of Beck."

"I see. Well then you just need to come and live with us."

"What?! Tori why?"

"If your mother is scared of Beck she is not going to stop him and Beck could hurt you very easily there plus Beck is furious on me right now so he will be here before you know it, my dad will arrest him and you can go back home. But until then you will live with me where I can supervise you!" Tori had a certain determination in her voice, she had already made up her mind. But even do Tori was determinate I would still argue.

"Tori have anyone told you what a big of a pain in the ass you are? I will not live at your house. If Beck wants to kill you, he will go after you so I can be home with my mother and."

Tori cut me off "Jade... Your mother is not home."

"Where is she?" But deep inside I perfectly knew where she was.

"Well, after my dad and Gary had interrogate her she kind of broke down... And... Well, she is getting the help she needs."

I let out a sigh, I thought there for a moment that I was free, everything could go back to normal but of course not. In Jade's life nothing can be easy and there always need to be a problem somewhere.

"Fine I will come over to your house and sleep there. I will even report Beck to the police." I hissed.

I did not know where I got those last words from. Would I really report him to the police? The feeling of being free and not need to be scared felt wonderful. I would like to feel like that all the time, the only way for that to happen would mean that I needed to get rid of Beck. I couldn't directly kill him but I could kill his future like the way he had killed my spirit. I would report him to the police.

I hang up on Tori even do she was speaking. I hadn't really been listing. I turned around the car and went back to the Vega household. It was time for old Jade West, the one who but fear in people, to come back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everybody I am back. So just a little warning here, without internet your real you comes out. I have been cursing my computer to hell and almost throw it out of the window so YES I am too lazy to go and check what kind of hospitals that are lying in L.A, so I wrote down hospitals names that are in Stockholm. I have almost had enough with this and was very close in to start writing this story in swedish so a couple of hospitals names that isn't correctly because they do not exict in L.A dosen't seem so bad now? **

**Disclamier : I do not own Victorious or any of the characters.**

* * *

When I got into the house Tori was sitting on the couch waiting for me, when she saw me she bounced up and looked relived.

"Hi Tori." I said naturally, like nothing had happen.

"Don't hi Tori me! I have been sick of worry, I can't believe that you just drove away like that. Especially when Beck is out there and no one knows where he is!"

Tori was really angry but it could be understandable so I simply let her lecture me when she was done I asked her

"Are you ready to go to the police station?"

She looked shocked at first but then she fast collected herself and asked

"What changed your mind?"

"Well, Beck have been destroying my life and to night I felt how wonderful it felt when he didn't control me, I was free from him and... And, I can't describe it but I know now that I do not want to be scared anymore. I want my life back and the only way would be to put him behind bars and if that don't work then I will have to get a restraining oder. So are you ready to go?"

"Y-Ye-Yes, but why..."

I cut her off, I didn't like when Tori was nervous.

"You said that you could go with me to the police station and we could report Beck, so lets do it."

I really wanted to go now, I had built up a courage that I didn't really know I had, it could disappear at any minute and then I would be stuck with Beck for ever. Right now I did not want it. I wanted those feelings I had in the car. I had tasted the freedom and now I wanted it, no I needed it.

"Of course... Um lets go, I guess you drive?"

"Of course I drive, you behind wheels is a danger for all of us."

We got into the car and the whole car ride to the police station was silent. Tori seemed like she didn't dare to talk, she looked out of the window while I was thinking about my car ride where I had started to live agin. I pushed myself that I would go to the police station, I would report Beck. I was not a coward, I was a lionhearted girl. Even do my heart was beating faster than a rabbit would jump.

When I stopped outside of the police station Tori took my hand and looked into my eyes. A little to intimately for me but I let it be. I wonder why.

"Jade, I just wanted you to know that I am going to be here for you. I will be on your side, if all of the school will be on Beck's side I will not care. I will stick by your side even when you don't want me there anymore."

I was really touched by her words, Tori had done so much for me. I still wonder why, I mean I was a total bitch towards her she just suck it up and stood by me. Tori was truly a good friend and I gave her a smile.

"Thanks Tori you have no idea how much that means to me. I have so much to thank you for but can we please go and do this, I am feeling I am not going to go through this if we don't go inside now."

She nodded and went out of the car, I let out a sigh and went out of the car. One step after another until I stood in the reception. I let out a deep breath I went to the girl who was standing in the reception desk and said "Hi, I would like to report a crime."

"Okay, what kind of crime are we talking about?"

She started to search trough some papers and looked up to me and gave me a smile. I felt how Tori stood behind me ready to step in. I took another breath and let I out  
"It is about domestic violence"

"Okay, who is the victim?" I saw how her eyes was staring at my face, I actually could feel how my bruise stood out.

"I am"

She nodded and gave me a paper, "fill this in and you will soon speak to a police officer." She had a sympathetic look in her eyes but I was to busy to concentrate to build up my courage and remember the taste of freedom so I didn't give her a nasty comment.

I went to a chair and started to fill in the papers, Tori sat beside me, silent.

After a while a police officer came up to me, he flashed me a smile and said

"Hi I am Mike, should we go to my office and talk a little more private?"

I didn't feel secured to be alone with a man, I mean I didn't know this guy what if he was like Beck? This probably could anybody see because Tori took my hand and Mike, the police officer reassured me immediately "Of course your friend can come with you. I am not one of the bad guys you can trust me." He gave me a reassuring smile and started to walk towards the lift. Tori whispered to my ear "Don't worry I will be right beside you."

Even do it sounded ridiculous I felt more secured, I took a depth breath and walked after the police officer. He had his office on the seconded floor. His desk was filled with papers and a computer. He sat down on his office chair and pointed to the two chairs on the opposite side. I and Tori sat down. I just concentrated on my breathing, how much did I need to tell him? I just became very aware about my bruise. It had the colours of dark blue, purple, some yellow and black. I would have to tell him about my bruise, but did I really need to tell him about the rape? Did I want to defend Beck? I wasn't sure yet.

Mike flashed me a smile and asked "So, would you like to tell me what have happen to you? Was this the first time your partner hit you?"

I didn't know what to say it felt like the words got stock in my mouth, I looked helplessly over at Tori who only gave me a smile. I looked down at my lap, I felt ashamed. I couldn't go through with this. I stood up and started to go away when both Tori and Mike stopped me.

"If you are scared of him it is even more important that you tell us about everything." Mike said, he even put an emphasis on everything.

I let out a shaky breath and started

"You see, when I first got into Hollywood Arts High School I was very lonely. I scared most of the people and... And pushed other people away. I really didn't have any friends, except from Cat who was more like a child that I had to look after. So when Beck started to... To become my friend, I was actually pretty happy about it. I finally got a friend, he wasn't even scared of me, it was actually pretty funny. He then started to want to be more than friends, I first didn't know how to react but then I agreed on giving him a chance. During the first three months it was wonderful. I mean he was the best boyfriend that you could possible want, he was listening to me, he understood me, he cared for me and most important he wanted to help me. Then one night when we argued over some stupid thing I wanted to break up... I had never seen him so furious. He was always calm, wonderful, beautiful and a fantastic boyfriend so when I saw him... That furious, I got scared and then when he hit me..."

I couldn't continue I felt my tears streaming down my face. Tori's arms were wrapped around me giving me some kind of support. I didn't want to cry but I felt so exposed and before I knew it Mike was in front of me. I looked down at my lap but he stood in a crouching position so he could see my face. He took my hands so I looked him in his eyes, and then he flashed me a smile. I couldn't help but to laugh. It was just so bizarre, I sitting here with Tori's arms wrapped around me, a police officer looking in my eyes. I felt secured .

"Just take the time you need, we can sit here all night." Mike said and smiled at me.

I nodded and let out a shaky breath.

"When he hit me I didn't know what to do. I had fell down on my back, I was lying on the floor looking up towards him. I had to be in shock because I didn't do anything and when he bent down to touch me... I let him. The next days, he was a wonderful boyfriend, he cared for me, he went back to his normal self. But then when I started to get back to my normal self and started to fight with him and wanted to break up with him he just hit me. When I tried to fight back... He... He... He..."

I couldn't continue, I burst out in tears, sobbing. Both Tori and Mike comfort me and tried to calm me down. When I stopped sobbing and actually started to breath agin Mike looked up to me and asked "What did he do to you?"

I wiped away my tears with my sleeve shirt and collected myself. I had already embarrassed myself enough and I felt so humiliated and ashamed. I started to continue my story

"He just trowed me down on the floor and hit me until blood came, after that I stopped to fight back... I thought if I did what he wanted me to do he would stop. After a while, maybe 6 months after it all had started I have had enough. I went to my mother and... I confessed everything, about how he hit me. I wanted her help and she started to give it to me, refusing Beck to get in. Threatening him to give him to the police but then... After all it is Beck we are talking about, he started to fight back. He knew my mother have mental problems, so he just took her medicine, so she would start to hallucinate, become paranoid and was a nervous breakdown all the time. He started to manipulate her, if she let him in he gave her her medicine which calmed her down, she stopped seeing things. She saw him as a good thing and me as the devil. I was defeated, I started just to do what he did so he would be that wonderful perfect boyfriend he was at the begging, then one day I had talked to André all by myself. He was furious that night when he came visiting. He... He just didn't hit me... I wasn't ready for sex, I had told him about it but still... As soon I was lying on my back on the floor he saw his chance and... And he raped me. After a while it all just became a game for him, when would I hit my breaking point, when would I start to beg him for mercy, when would I start to cry in school. I gave up on my life, I started to plan to take suicide until Tori begun our school. Beck had found his new victim. He even broke up with me so he could be with her but when she said she just wanted to be friends he went back to me and it all began agin."

When I had finished my story I felt somehow relived, but still it was this feeling that told me that I had no idea what I had put myself into.

Mike went back to his chair and nodded, he then asked me

"Have he left any visible bruises before than this one?"

I nodded

"Did you need to go to the doctor after he hit you?"

I once again nodded

"What did you say?"

"Beck always came with me... He loved to control every part of my life. I gave always the same excuse, I fell down the stairs."

"Have you examined your lower region"

I shook my head.

"So there is no proof that you have been raped?"

"No... No there isn't any proof."

"So it is his words against yours?"

I nodded.

"How long ago was it since he last raped you?"

"Three days ago."

"Would you mind getting an examination from a doctor, just so we can get some proof that you have gotten raped?"

"No I wouldn't mind."

"Good, what hospitals did you go to when you visited the doctor?"

"We went to a different one every time, but you can just check my medical journals."

"Okay, but I would still need to contact each hospitals, so I could get yours medical journals."

"Of course I have been to Södra sjukhuset, Karolinska sjukhuet, Sofia hemmet and Sankt Görans sjukhus."

"Okay, thanks. I think I will send you to Sofia Hemmet to get an examination. If you can be there at two o'clock tomorrow?"

"Sounds fine to me."

After that we could go home. It was half past twelve and both I and Tori was super tiered, so we just sat down in the car and I drove us to Tori's house. Tori had been unusual silent during the police meeting, and now to her house. Did she despise me? Did she hate me because I was a coward? Had she switch side to Beck's because she thought I was lying? It killed me to not knowing what she thought about me but I was too afraid to ask, when we got into her house I didn't know if I was welcome here anymore. Tori said to me "You should go to bed" I did as she said, she didn't seem to be herself and I didn't have the courage to question her about it.

When I was lying in bed, exhausted, the only thing that kept running through me head was Beck. Would he be okay? I mean after all he had done some great things to both me and my mother and for that I think I still loved him. Maybe I should give him a call? I ignored that thought as soon it came into my mind. Am I really that stupid? And with that I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : I do not own Victorious **

* * *

**Tori's P.O.V**

I had sit silent during the whole meeting with the police officer with Jade. Mostly because if I had opened my mouth I would just curse Beck to hell. My blood in me was boiling, I hated Beck, I hated Jade's mother but most of all I hated myself. This had been going on for two years. Two Years! I was supposed to be Jade's friend, I was the one who had a big chrus on her since I saw her. I should have notice this, I should have stopped this. I shouldn't have been Beck's next victim! I shouldn't have been nice towards him. Or trying to be his friend. I was supposed to care for Jade, I was supposed to look after her.

When Jade had went upstairs to go to bed I went to my parent's bedroom. I knocked on the door and when I heard my dad's voice I went in. I asked him how everything with Beck had gone. Apparently not good, when they had gotten to Beck's home they couldn't arrest him, they couldn't even interrogate him. Both Gary and my dad had been in contact with Mike, when they didn't have any solid proof that Beck had been abusing Jade and raped her they couldn't do anything. They needed the medical reports and the examination from the doctor.

If this was supposed to calm me down it failed. Big time. I was furious, I was walking around in circles in the living room trying to calm myself down. But I wasn't able too. All I wanted to do was to wrap my hands around Beck's neck and see how he died. I couldn't do this but I still wanted to kick his ass. Before I knew what I was doing I was calling André, I needed someone to talk to. If I just shut up I would do something stupid but when I heard André's voice I didn't know if I should confess everything to him. I mean how would Jade react? But even do I shouldn't have I still did.

"Hi André, we need to talk"

"Why Tori are you calling at one in the morning when we have school tomorrow?"

"Because André, I need to talk to you!"

"Just because you need to talk doesn't it mean you should disturb someone's beauty sleep."

"André listen to me, Beck have been abusing Jade and... And I am furious now, I need someone who can calm me down."

"Beck did what?!"

"Beck have been abusing Jade for as long they have been together."

"Why haven't I got to know this?!"

"André! You are missing the point, right now you are just make me even more angry. I need someone who can calm me down before I will go and visit Beck and kill him myself!"

"Tori, should we go over to Beck and kick his ass?"

"ANDRÈ! You are missing the point, if we go over there to kick his ass he probably won't get prosecuted, now do you want that?"

"No... But still, we can't just let him get away with this!"

"I know André but we need to calm ourself down, we can kick his ass if this doesn't go to court. Just make me think about other things instead of Beck."

"Sure thing, how is Jade?"

I let out a frustrating sigh and tried to keep myself together.

"André I swear to god if you don't stop I will rip your throat. Now please make me think about other things than this."

"No I am serious, how is she?"

"She is sleeping here, she is actually taking this very well. I mean she haven't kill anyone with her glare or scared any children for a really long time so she isn't really herself but one day she will be."

I got calmed down by my own words. Talking about Jade made me calm so I thought that maybe I should confess my love for Jade to André?

"André there is something I need to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I am in love with Jade."

"Huh, that didn't came as a big surprised."

"What?! Why not?"

"Öö... You really want to know why?"

"Yes!"

"Well first of all after realising a big bomb as Beck have been abusing Jade for two years straight, nothing can really surprise me after that. Second Cat told me and third everybody knows. I mean as you have been eyefucking Jade I am surprised you haven't knocked her up yet. Probably just because you are a girl."

"What did you mean with Cat have told you?! Plus I haven't been eyefucking her so badly, I mean sure when she have been wearing a tight dress or pants or a short skirt I maybe have looked a little too much. But not eyefucking her so she is pregnant!"

"So you are saying that you have looked a little too much when she have been wearing a tight dress or pants or have been wearing a short skirt. Sweetheart Jade wear either a tight dress, tight pants or a short skirt."

"You just trying to protect Cat, now what have she told you?!"

"Well... I mean... I don't really know how to say this but me and Cat are kind of close so she kind of tell me everything..."

"What do you mean by close?"

"Well, we have been sort of hanging out and you know... stuff like that."

"What do you mean by stuff like that? Have you been fucking her? Because if you did Jade is going to kill you!"

"No, no I haven't fuck her. Yet."

"You just didn't say that! Cat is like a child, doesn't exist something in your brain that is screaming that what you are doing is wrong?!"

"Well, first of all Cat is not a child and second she was the first one to start this. I just went with the flow."

"Went with the flow? You need to come up with something better when you are going to tell Jade. Otherwise she is going to kill you."

"I know, I know."

"So how long have you guys been "hanging" out?"

"Yeah you know, for a while... But we aren't really a couple yet and we haven't even went on our first date yet."

"What do you mean by saying yet?"

"Well I have wanted to ask her for a long time now and I thought that now maybe was the right moment. But now with this shit that is going on between Jade and Beck I don't really know."

"I understand but you should still ask her, just don't tell Jade anything. And about this hole Beck and Jade shit don't tell anyone else."

"Of course but if I see Beck getting close to either you, Jade or Cat... Well I don't know if I am going to be able to control myself."

"Sure thing but I think that I and Jade is not going to be in school tomorrow so can you please, just for me pretend that everything is okay between you and Beck."

"Why?"

"So it is going to be easier to prosecute him."

"Fine but I am just going to do this so he can stay behind bars for a really long time."

"I am doing the same and thanks André and good luck with Cat."

"Don't worry about it, and thanks but I don't need luck I am André and she is crazy..."

"Okay thanks about that now bye."

I hung up even if André was protesting, my phone conservation with André had made me relax. I had calmed down and the clock was two in the morning and I felt really tiered so I went to bed.

* * *

I woke up when I felt how someone was lying down on my bed. I turned around to see Jade sitting next to me. She was dressed and looked stunning. I wanted to wake up like this every morning. I let myself to be in my happy daydream until Jade got tired of me.

"Wake up Tori, are you on drugs or something? Get that smug of your face you look ridiculous."

"No I am not on drugs Jade, what is it?"

"Well the clock is eleven and I have waited since eight on you so I thought that I was allowed to wake you up."

"Okay... I am awake now, what had you planned now?"

"Get raped by a midwife."

It suddenly hit me, I had completely forgot that I didn't live in my perfect fantasy where I and Jade where married.

"Jade don't say like that. You are getting an examination and this will not as badly as a rape is."

"Huh, Tori how do you know that?"

"I... I don't."

"See, hear from someone who have gotten raped this will be equal bad."

Well Jade was back as her normal self. She didn't seemed scared or vulnerable. She could take care of herself. Did she even need me anymore?

"So Tori are you hungry?"

I sat up and wondered if I was.

"You need to eat something before we leave to the hospital."

I looked over to her, into her eyes and saw the fear, the insecurity, the ashamed part of her. This was just an act, she probably thought this is going to be worse then getting raped by Beck. What was she afraid of?

"Jade are you scared of the doctor?"

"What? Why would you think such thing? No I am not, doctors like to cut people like me."

I couldn't help but to laugh, then I looked at her and said "Jade my promise from yesterday remains valid, now do you want some waffles?"

"I would love too."

I got up from bed and changed clothes. I went downstairs with Jade right behind me. She was like my dog, following me where ever I go. We ate but Jade always looked at the clock. She couldn't relax as soon she forgot time she was fast to look over at the clock.

"Jade?"

"Hm?"

"What kind of music do you like?"

I got the wanted reaction, her head and eyes dorted towards me

"What kind of stupid question is that? Do you want to talk about music taste when I am hours from getting raped by a midwife?"

I smiled, I know I shouldn't have done it but I couldn't help myself. Jade gave me death glares

"Jade, you are not getting raped by a midwife. She is just going to ask you to spread your legs exam your lower regions, searching for signs after violence. Of course is not going to be pleasant but you are not going to get raped."

She nodded and stared down at her waffles.

"Thanks Tori."

"No problem what do you want to do now?"

"We should go now."

"It's twelve o'clock."

"So? Nobody knows how traffic can be and Sofia Hemmet is pretty far from here AND we should be in time."

"Okay then we go then."

The car ride took us about 45 minutes. So when we parked outside the hospital I looked over at Jade.

"So... We have about 75 minutes on us to get into the waiting hall, do you think we will make it?"

"You are so hilarious Tori, I wished I could be more like you." Her voice was filled with sarcasm and she gave me another death glare.

Maybe I should give her some lack?

"Listen Jade, don't be nervous. I saw a café just over the streets lets go over there. You can have some off that wonderful coffee you love?"

She seemed to relax a bit and nodded "Let's go."

When we both sat with each coup of coffee I couldn't help but to ask her agin

"So Jade, what kind of music do you like?"

"Tori, are you serious with me right now? You want to know my music taste?"

"Yes."

"Well, I like some of those typical bands that everybody likes."

"What bands?"

She let out a frustrated sigh and looked up at me. When she gave me a smirk I was wondering if I should start to worry about my life.

"Oh, you know good music."

"What is good music?"

"Ahh, that shit you hear on the radio."

"What is that shit that you hear on the radio?"

"Oh you know, that typical stuff."

I didn't know I could be so annoyed and frustrated over a person not wanting to give up their music tasted.

"Okay Jade, if you like that typical shit that goes on the radio you wouldn't mind if we go on a Justin Bieber concert?"

She actually looked offended.

"Yes I would mind. That is not the typical shit that goes on the radio."

"Oh so what is the typical shit that goes on the radio?"

"Oh you know Linnea Henriksson, Veronica Maggio, The Royal Concept, Noonie Bao, Oskar Linnros, Norlie & KKV and Kaah."

I had never heard any of those artist.

"What kind of radio are you listening to?"

"Ahh you know, P3."

I felt like Jade was just messing with me so I look over at the clock and saw it was half past one

"Should we go?"  
Jade looked over at the clock and nodded.

At the hospital they all were actually very nice. To my surprised Mike was there. Jade asked him pretty unpleasant "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to hear from the doctor and midwife if you have been raped."

Before Jade could give him one of her comments a women in blue scrubs said Jade's name.

I think no one had hold my hand so tightly as Jade did. It hurt so bad but as soon we got into the room the women who's name was Anna asked Jade to take off her clothes she took my hand. It got even worse when she sat in the chair. If possible even worse when Anna spread Jade's legs and I think she broke my hand when Anna started to look and feel around down there. When she was done she gave us a smile and said "I will go and get the doctor."

I tried to calm Jade down but when the doctor who was a male came into the room you could easily see the panic into her face. She looked like a dear in the headlights and when the doctor saw her face he just went out of the door. After a couple of minutes a new doctor came into the room. Her name was Margareta and she sat down next to Jade and started to talk to her. It was questions like if she liked to go to school and how she liked to live in L.A. After they had talked and Jade's grip around my hand loosened Margret asked if she could exam Jade a little bit. Jade turned towards me and I gave her a reassuring smile. She then looked over to Margret and nodded.

When Margret was done she gave Jade a smiled and started to ask questions like how her periods were, if is she bled a lot. I had this sick feeling, I couldn't even imagine how Jade felt. When Margret would go out she said to Jade that her professional opinion was that Jade had been raped more than once. That it had occurred often and regularly, this had caused Jade a lot of stress so Jade shouldn't have her period. So her bleeding meant that she was badly hurt in her underlife. It meant that it would take time to heal both physical and mentally and she would really like for Jade to go to a midwife to get everything fixed and avoid sex until Jade had started to get her periods agin. All this she also said to Mike and she was ready to testify in court, Jade would go to Anna, the midwife, on regularly basis so she would heal. Also Jade would visit a psychologist.

When we got out from there Jade looked like a dead corp, there was a dangerous colour of white in her face and she looked like she was horrified. Maybe Jade thought this was equal to get raped.

"Jade, are you okay?"

She shook her head "No, not really, I... I didn't think it would be that bad. Can you believe it? I haven't had my period for 3 months because some asshole have been raping me? I just... I just don't want to do this anymore."

She was sobbing and I was afraid that she suffered a panic attack. I tried to hold onto her tight but she was shaking so badly, her cries where painful to hear. I could almost hear how her heart was breaking and after 10 minutes I knew that she wouldn't relax. She would just keep chase up herself so I ran after a doctor. They put her in and gave her something that would relax her. I sat beside her and felt how tears started to come out from my eyes. Before I knew it I was crying and I was being comforted by Anna, the midwife.


	10. Chapter 10

**So there was a guest review that asked if there was going to be a chapter ten... I geuss so ;) No but seriously there is going to be many chapters more, Jade haven't even realised that she loves Tori so I am sorry but there is going to be a lot more chapters. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Victorious**

* * *

**Jade's P.O.V**

I felt off. Like I wasn't in my body. How hard had Beck hit me? Then the memories from yesterday and today hit me like a train. I had reported Beck to the police, I had an examination that gave proof that I had been raped. I had to have suffer from an panic attack. Because I was lying in a hospital bed. I looked over at my right. All I saw was a brown haired mess that was half sitting on a chair half lying on the bed. I didn't how much the clock was, I didn't know who knew I was here. So I decided to wake Tori up.

"Tori! Wake up!"

"What? Were am I?" She looked confused around until she realised where she was and who woke her up.

"Jade, you are awake." She seemed too happy about her nervous breakdown to friend had woken up.

"Yes Tori I am awake. God you sound to happy now tell me how knows that I am here? And how much is the clock?"

"Your dad knows everything, why haven't you told him about the two last days? And it's teen o'clock."

"You told my dad? I didn't think it was necessary for him to know."

"Well your mother can't have you, she have a long time until she can come back. So of course does your dad need to know, he is the one who have the custody of you right know."

"Fine, where is he now?"

"He went away to the police station to talk to the prosecutor."

I nodded. I seamed to have lost my ability to talk. I just wanted to crawl into my bed and hide from the world.

"I am actually thinking that they will get Beck into custody soon... Soon all this will be over."

I only snorted at her statement. This was just the beginning and I was already done with this shit.

"Tori, why are you doing all this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why do you put so much effort in this, it would have been enough to drop me off at the police station and talked to my dad. That would have been it, I would be safe from Beck and you wouldn't have to give up so much from your life."

"Jade, what kind of friend would I be if I just drop you off at the police station? Plus I need to know that you are okay."

"But do you even see us as friends, I mean since you have begun Hollywoods Art High School I haven't been so nice towards you. I have make your life as hard as possible and when you have tried to be nice to me I just give you a comment that slowly breaks your soul."

"Jade I think that you have way too much of a confidence about your mean comments, I mean your comments are hurtful but they don't break my soul. And I actually consider us as friends. You have helped me, I have helped you. You have been nice towards me and best of all you trust me."

"But why do you care so much for me? I am a heartless stone cold bitch that no one likes because I don't like anyone."

"I disagree, you care for people, you just need someone who can break through those stone walls of yours. The best proof of that is how much you have cared for your mother, how much you have put up for her. You have a big heart but there are few people that gets a place in there."

"Thanks I guess. You have giving me so much how can I ever thank you?"

"I guess you just need to consider me as your friend."

"Your friend." I tasted those words in my mouth, I was Tori Vega's friend. I guess it wasn't so bad. So far all she had done was great things.

"I guess if you keep it up like this soon you will be my best friend forever."

Tori let out a little laugh "I guess so."

"Tori Vega, would you like to be my best friend forever?"

"I would really like that." She smiled that smile she only could have. I felt that being Tori's best friend was something that didn't bother me. I loved this feeling, I think I even liked Tori.

Tori's phone started to buzz, she looked down at it and smiled. That smile she just had given to me. I don't know why but I felt jealous, she shouldn't give that smile to any other than me.

"Who is it?" My voice was filled with jealousy and it surprised me but not as much as it surprised Tori.

"Um... It's André."

"Oh, how nice. How is he?" Once agin you could easily hear my jealousy. I couldn't help myself. I didn't want Tori to think that I was jealous so I put on my poker face. Even do my poker face was not as good as it should be it wasn't bad.

"He... He is doing fine, he is hanging out with Cat."

First I didn't react on what she had said, only that she was very nervous then I heard Cat's name.

"Why is he hanging out with Cat? I mean I didn't know they were that good friends. But it's better that she is hanging out with André then Robbie."

"Uhm... Cat and André where kind of on a date..."

"DATE?! Are you serious with me?! André asked Cat out on a date and I find out about this now?!"

"Calm down, yes you are finding out first now because you have been busy with other things."

"Like what?"

"Oo, I don't know, getting abused and raped by Beck, report it to the police and had a mental breakdown."

"Fine, but I want to talk to André NOW!"

"I will let him know. He is actually on his way here."

"What?! Tori what should we tell him?"

"The truth, he already knows."

"What?!"

"Jade, did you really think that you could hide this?"

"Yes." I was dead serious. No one needed to find out, I was too ashamed to want anyone from the school to know about this and if André gets to know the truth then Cat will and then the whole school will know.

"Jade, sweetheart"

"Don't call me names." I cut her off.

"Okay, Jade, listen André is on his way here, he knows about everything because I needed someone to talk to."

I felt like an asshole. I had never consider how Tori had felt, how she handle this. I just relied on her to be there and catch me all these times when I fell.

"I am sorry Tori, of course you need to talk to someone. I just hope that one day that someone can be me."

Tori's smiled made me feel a little better

"Thrust me, you already is but I couldn't talk all this with you. You have had enough and I just needed to talk to André."

I couldn't help it but to feel jealous. But then André's head was in the door opening and smiled. I didn't know how I looked but I couldn't look pretty. The bruise in the morning had started to look better but I had suffer from a panic attack. My hair had to be a mess and I was dressed in hospital clothes, I mean who looks pretty in those?

"Hi Tori." He smiled towards her, this didn't just make me jealous but also very angry. If he just was on a date with Cat why did he be so flirtatious with Tori?

"Hi Jade, I see that you are feeling better?"

"Is that supposed to be a joke because it was not funny!" I hissed towards him. Tori gave me a disapproving look.

"Okay, I guess this is like meeting Cat's parents."

I just started at him trying my best to not send him death glares.

"I just wanted to say Jade that I am going to be by your side during this hole thing, and that I despite Beck."

"You think I care about that! What have you done to Cat? When you are "hanging" with Cat what are you doing? Are you using her?"

"She is not a child."

"Oh yeah, has she showed you her cuddly toys collection of her?"

"Um... Yes but she can be really mature."

"Please give me an example, when has Cat been mature?"

"She... She... Okay maybe she is very childish but she is soon a grown women. She got needs that I can fulfil."

I think as soon as André had said it he knew it was a bad idea.

"What?! You are using a child, do you say that if you do this you get a lollipop?"

"No! She have showed me another side of her. Yes she like candy, cuddly toys, typical child stuff but there is so much more into her than just that. The way she loves to sewing, how she loves animals and she is kind, she care for people and she care for me. I can deal with crazy people, just take my grandmother. I have taken care of her for god knows how long and I have put up with her, the same is for Cat."

I was stunned, André had really deep feelings towards Cat and he was serious about them. Knowing Cat I was afraid that he might end up heartbroken. So I gave him a smile and said "You deserve someone better but good luck with Cat, I just hope that this will end well."

"So I have your blessing?" André asked fumbling.

"Yes you have, you can go out with her, you can even be her boyfriend but just remember Cat is very childish. If she breaks your heart she wouldn't mean it, she just is like that."

"Thanks Jade, you don't know how much this mean to me. You have no idea how much Cat talks about you."

I just smiled towards him, I knew how much she talked about me. I had taken care of her and sometimes I saw her more as my daughter than a friend. Cat wasn't stupid, okay maybe a little but she was very grateful for all the things I had done for her.

André didn't stay for so long after he had gotten my blessing but I could see that when Beck's name got brought up both Tori and André seemed tensed. After a while I couldn't keep my eyes open they just shout down and I feel asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**I am sorry that this chapter is going to suck. I am not satisfied with this chapter but what can you do when insperation refuses to visit your brain. Hope that you guys will enjoy it. Also how dose a trial work in the USA? Is it like in the movies? Dose it make it any diffrent if it a small trial or a big one? I want to know so I can make a good chapter. Thanks in advance.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Victorious **

* * *

**Tori's P.O.V**

It had been an exhausting day, I followed André towards the exit and we talked about his date with Cat. It had went surprisingly well. When we where at the exit André turned towards me.

"Have you told Jade about how you feel for her?"

"No, I don't think that is such a good idea. She is an emotionally wreck it wouldn't be fair to put something like that on her right now."

"I understand but it can seem like you are using her. She is very vulnerable, and you like her in a romantic way, that means you want her in a romantic way. Not only just sex but all those romantics things. Do you think that you can be impartiality in all this?"

"I don't know, but I know that I will not leave her side until Beck is behind bars."

"And if he get free from this?"

"Then we will break his bones."

"I like that idea, I hope to see you guys soon. Hopefully on a double date instead of this."

"Yeah bye André."

He left and I stood there. When I was walking back to the room I couldn't help but to think what André had said. Did I used Jade and the situation? I mean there existed nothing in this world that I wanted more than Jade, wouldn't it be best if I was here then. To protect her and help her trough this, would it? I didn't know, for the first time I actually didn't know what to do. Jade had her father now, for support and courage. Would I used her? Did I used her? Did I take the advantage of the situation? While I was busy thinking about this I didn't notice the boy who followed me.

It was until I reached Jade's room that I noticed the boy. When I first saw the familiar face I felt guilt rush through me. I mean no one had have Robbie in their thoughts or talked to him this hole week. He was my friend and if he was at a hospital something had to be wrong so I went up to him and asked "Robbie, what are you doing here? Are you sick?"

"No... Actually Beck has sent me here. He have explained everything and I wanted to see Jade."

I couldn't believe what Robbie was saying. Beck had spoken to him? I immediately became suspicious so I asked him "What did Beck explain?"

"How every thing is a mistake and that Beck and Jade should fix this without the police and you."

Robbie said it so simple it surprised me. Did he really believe in Beck? Or had Beck done something to Robbie?

"You won't get to see her because she is asleep and you can tell Beck that if he wants to clear out some mistakes he can call his lawyer and tell him."

"Tori, you need to understand, Jade needs to talk to Beck without the police and lawyers. They need to clear things out. Without you."

"Robbie do you know what he has done to Jade?"

"You are just seeking attention. Now let me see Jade."

I didn't know what to do, Robbie seemed threatening and scary. I looked around only to see a empty hallway. When I saw a nurse walking with a man I think I never have been so grateful.

The man was Jade's dad and when he saw me with Robbie he smiled and came to us.

"Hi Tori and I guess you are Robbie?"

"Hi Mr West can I just say that you look wonderful." I didn't even believe those words came out of Robbie's mouth. I just looked at him stunned with my jaw hanging to my knees.

"Mr West this young man comes from Beck and wanted to make Jade to speak alone with Beck."

Mr West face changed from normal to furious in one second.

"You young man get your skinny ass out of this room, out from this hospital and you can say to that boy that he doesn't near Jade without a lawyer. You hear me?" He had this tone in his voice that gave him this power and authoritarian. Even I was frightened of him, I wouldn't want to have him at my neck. Robbie seemed horrified and nodded and ran away. Then Mr West gave me his attention.

"Thank you Tori, I don't even know how to thank you. I mean if it wasn't for you... I don't even want to think about it. How can I thank you?"

By giving your blessing in marriage with Jade was the first thought that ran through my head. Which only made me angry on myself. Stop it Tori I told myself and gave Mr West a smile "You know you don't need to thank me, if I hadn't done anything I would feel horrible. Jade is my friend, she didn't deserve this."

"I spoke to the prosecutor and they are going to take Beck in for interrogation tomorrow. Hopefully this will lead to a prosecution, I don't know what to do if this doesn't go to court. I mean Beck even had me fouled."

"Beck fouled us all but this will have to go to court at least it will end in a restraining order."

"Yes... Tori you should go home and get some sleep. You can come back tomorrow and it will probably be an equal emotionally wrecking day as today was, you need to rest. Sleep probably in a bed."

I agreed to his statement and went home. When I got home I went straight to bed and as soon my head had hit my pillows I fell asleep.

I woke up because my phone was ringing when I saw the caller id my heart started to beat faster, as it always did when Jade was calling. "Good morning Jade" I said cheerfully

"Good morning on you to but Vega why the hell aren't you here? Did you know that they have brought Beck into custody and I don't even get realised from the hospital! Where are you?!"

Jade sounded stressed, afraid and actually annoyed. How anybody can feel those feelings during the same time I thought was impossible but Jade always do the most impossible things.

"Calm down Jade, I am home and was sleeping I will be there in an hour."

"You better be."

It sounded like she wanted to say more but stopped herself. I felt nice that Jade needed me so much. I said good bye to her and got dressed. I asked Trina if she could give me a ride but she just shocked her head and gave the excuse that she couldn't do it. When I asked my mom she said that she was to busy, and it really looked like it. I didn't want to disturb André or Cat so I thought that I would take the bus. But then my dad walk in the door and I asked him. He nodded and said that he actually had wanted to have a talk with me.

When we sat in the car it took my dad time before he said what he wanted. "Beck's lawyer was good..." He just had to say those first sentence and my heart was racing.

"What?! Okay Beck's lawyer is good, he is great and fantastic but come on! The proof that we have, they should be enough!"

"Calm down Tori, I am just saying that Beck's lawyer is good and that can be a problem. You see, todays questioning didn't went so well but the proof are still good and the doctor's testify is good but you see there is no witness that Beck have ever laid a hand on Jade. Asking around in school about how Beck was as a boyfriend, well what would you have believed in? That Beck the perfect boyfriend would ever touch Jade in the wrong way?"

I had to confess what my dad said was true. When I had first met Beck and Jade he seemed to be the perfect boyfriend. And if Beck's lawyer was good that meant that Beck could get easily out from this.

"But why can't I testify against Beck? He tried to hit me! I have seen the real him."

"Tori yes you can testify but you are also very close to Jade so it might not have the wanted effect."

"I don't care, just, we need to fix this, okay? Let me testify and give them my point of view in this?"

"I will talk to the prosecutor and see what she thinks is best. And Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let your feelings for Jade do something stupid." I blushed and started at him, he drove in in the parking space and I just kept staring at him. Did he know?

"Tori before you are going to ask, yes I do know about your obsession with Jade."

"Obsession?"

"Yes I like to call it that, you are not in loved you are obsessed with this girl. I mean an high school chrus doesn't make you stalk, trying everything so they will like you or touch you."

"What?! How do you know this?"

"Just the way you look at her, just the way you have protected her. I mean if someone can't see how much you love this girl they have to be blind."

I just smiled, I looked up at him and asked "Do you think that I take the advantage of the situation? Am I using Jade's vulnerability?"

He seemed to think after for a while. "Well... It is hard to say but I mean you haven't played along with your feelings so I don't really think so. You just have been there for her and it is not directly that you can say you love her now. You are a good friend and maybe one day you are going to be her good girlfriend."

I just smiled and thank for the ride and went out of the car. Yes maybe Beck's lawyer was good but the proof, the testimony, everything made sense. It just had to go Jade's way. And if not I hope that André was ready because Beck would not get away with this.

When I got into Jade's hospital room one hour after she had called she looked like a child that hadn't got a cookie before dinner. She pout with her mouth and had her arms crossed.

"What's the matter Jade?"

"I will have to lie in this bed for another day until they realise me. Beck has been in interrogation and no one tells me how it went and when I get out from here I will have to live with my dad and his stupid wife!"

I let out a small smilie and sat down on her right side of the bed and touched her right arm. "Jade I will tell you about Beck's interrogation but the rest you just have to accept. I mean you can't live with your mother. And I think it is just good that you get to stay here a little longer."

"Why? Do you think I am crazy as my mother?"

"No Jade! I don't want any bad happen to you and it is a lot of taking in and it is just reassuring to have you under surveillance."

Jade smirked and said "Really Vega you flirting with me now?" I felt like the ground had opened up and I was falling, was she serious? Did she liked it? What was I going to say. It was until she started to laugh that I realised that she probably just had made a joke and probably my face was the most funny things that she had seen in her face.

"Well I am lucky that I amuse you." I didn't take away my hand from her arm and I kept stroking it. Up and down. She didn't seemed to be against it. Maybe one day she would be my girlfriend? I had to stopped myself because my thoughts only went to unapprotetd places plus this wasn't the right time for those kind of thoughts.

"So? Are you going to tell me about Beck or not?"

Those feelings that I got when Jade mention Beck came rushing through and I gave out a sigh. "Beck's lawyer is good so this will take some time but I think this will go to court."

Jade nodded, she seemed pale and said that she needed to rest. I left her alone and went home. Jade was going to be okay one day, hopefully.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything **

* * *

Beck was getting prosecution. I had been in interrogation, Jade had been in interrogation, Beck had been in interrogation, even Jade's mother had been in interrogation but she was no good. She had just spoke about demons so they left her out of this.

It was a sunny morning and I wore a sundress. The morning was warm and the asphalt was giving even more heat. It was like the heat both came from the sun and the asphalt. It was going to be a hot day. I stood next to Jade who to my surprise also wore a sundress, though it was in black. We both stood outside of the court, looking up at the great big building. She had a hat and big sunglasses that hide her face. When Beck and his lawyer walk past us Jade tensed up. She had a stone face and thanks to her sunglasses she looked like she didn't care that Beck just had passed us.

"Are you ready to go inside?" I asked her breaking the silent between us. She looked pale and didn't seem to be bother by the hot sun and asphalt. I looked down on her feet. She wore a pair of high-heels much to my surprise. Her chose of clothing was surprising. But she looked fantastic in them. The high heels made her long legs look longer, it made her ass look incredible and she was wearing a sundress! She hadn't answer me yet so I took her hand.

"Hey Jade, this is going to be fine." She just gave me a glare. Even do she was wearing sunglasses it was a horrifying glare. Her hand hold on to mine tightly and eventually she spoke.

"I don't think I can do this."

"Of course you can Jade, do you remember that you don't have to speak when Beck is in the room. He is going to leave when you get interrogated. We can do this together."

She looked into my eyes and smiled. "Thank you Tori." We stood there looking into each other eyes. I looked at her lips. I saw how she licked them and I wanted to kiss her so badly. She kissed me on the cheek and whispered into my ear. "I don't know what I would have done without you." And then she started to walk up for the stairs towards the great building. I was still standing in shock when she turned around and asked "Aren't you coming Tori?"

"Yes of course" I snapped out and walked over to her and took her hand.

When we got in she sat to the left of me and I sat in between Beck and her. Beck grinned towards me and Jade. Jade had taken of her hat and sunglasses. Her stone face now was gone and you could see in her eyes that she was frightened.

When it started it was first Jade who was going to get interrogated, Beck had to leave the room. Jade had said from the beginning that she wouldn't answer any question if he was in the room. The questions where very personally, like when the first time she got hit. She had to describe every thing in so much detail. When she got to how he raped her I could feel how my stomach was doing backflips. But everybody in the court room didn't seem bother by her story. After the prosecutor was done it was Beck's lawyers turn. His questions where disgusting. He came to the solution that Jade could just make this up because she wanted attention from her father and wanted revenge on Beck. Jade was a possessive girlfriend and this was some sick revenge on Beck. That Jade was just as mentally sick as her mother. I hated that lawyer so much but even I had to confess that he was good. After Beck's lawyer was done it was Beck's time to get interrogated. Beck was denying everything. That he was convinced that it was Jade's mother who had made all this to Jade. Then it was Doctor Margareta's turn, she was very professional but even she couldn't determinate who could have raped Jade or hit her. That it could have been anybody, that they couldn't determinate who because they hadn't find any sperm. Eventually it was mine turn. I told them what I had discover, how Beck had almost hit me, I describe what a lunatic he was and how Jade's mother could't be able to do such a thing towards Jade. When everything was done it was time for lunch and after that the sentence was going to be known.

When we ate Jade just poke around her food. She didn't seem to be able to eat ever agin. I was worrying that she would go and have another panic attack. "Jade are you okay?" She slipped out a laugh and said "Tori, what is that kind of question? I think that my stomach is upside down and that my food that I ate in seconded grade is coming up!" I nodded it was a stupid question. Jade took my hand in hers and she said "Tori just promise me that you will be with me this day."

"Of course Jade, I wouldn't let you down after all this time."

When we got back into the court room the judge gave her judgment. There was many proof that Jade had been beaten, raped and assaulted but there where few proof that it was actually Beck who had done those things to Jade. My witness about Beck and Jade's mother was very convincing but it wasn't enough so they let Beck go. He didn't get convicted.

Beck went out from there smiling, Jade just sat down staring at her feet and I... I just stood there and couldn't believe what was told. The prosecutor said that we were lucky to have gone so far, many domestic abuse don't even go to court. I walked over to Jade and reached for her hand. She took mine and together we walked out from the courtroom.

"We can always appeal..."

"No Tori, don't you see. There is no use. Beck always wins and so will it always be. I might as well just give up."

"What?! Jade don't say so." I had stopped and turned her so she was looking in my eyes. "Jade..." But I couldn't finish my sentence because Beck came towards us. His smirk deserved to get of his face.

"Hi girls. Shall we forget about this ever happen and go on with our lives?"

I stood in front of Jade and almost screamed at Beck "Don't you dear come close to either me or Jade! They maybe don't believe that you hit Jade but I know! André knows and soon the whole school is going to know! So don't you dear to try anything!"

"Whoa Tori a little overprotective over your new little toy there, aren't we?" He gave me that smiled and I was just about to smash his face with my fist when I felt Jade's hand on my shoulder "Beck, nice to see you too. But I won't let it go and I won't let you touch me ever agin. I live with my dad now so if you want to hit me or rape me you are going to have a hard time so good luck with your life. Come Tori lets go." She had her sunglasses and her hat on her so I couldn't see so much of her facial expression. Beck was mute and if I should confess so was I. But I walked with her out of the courthouse down the stairs hand in hand.

* * *

**So... I don't know... Do you guys want more chapters telling about the after math with this whole court thing or are you happy with this end? I suck at writing how people fall in love with each other, I often never comes to the point. If you guys don't care then I am just going to post another chapter how it is in the furure but if you want I will write about how Tori and Jade get together and what is going to happen to Beck. If you guys want the whole after math then for the love of god give me some inspearation and say to me No No No wonderwoman you stupid idiot you can't write like that or come to the point. So tell me or else I am just going to post my future enidng. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N** : I just have to say to this geust rewiew, thanks, this really warmed my heart. So I am going to tell you about something, there was a gang raped that accourred in Sweden. So the six boys that where accussed of raping this girl didn't get convicted. The reason, she wasn't in a helpless situation. The proof that was aginst Beck could easily be talked to that they didn't mean anything. Especially if you have a good lawyer. The medical reports about her bruises could easily be explained to accidents or that someone else have been abusing her. There was very few proof that it was Beck. There where proof that Jade had gotten raped, abused but there was no medical proof that it was Beck. It was word aginst word and Tori's witness didn't help because everybody in the school knew how Jade was, she was very overprotective over her boyfriend, she did sick revenges and also her mother is meantally sick. Those things often runs in the family so maybe Jade also have that mentally sickness and like to live a little dangoursly and get hit by stragers? Beck maybe saw how Tori was meantlly bulling Jade and went in to protect his girlfriend, after all he love her right? Tori just saw the whole thing wrong, it was just a big misunderstanding. So Beck could easily walk as a free man. Plus if he would have got convicted he would just gotten an restrangtion oder and had to pay Jade some money. In todays society we often blame the victim in rape and domestic abuse cases. People often don't believe in the victim and there are very few times that rape and domestic abuse goes to court. Police officer has a hard time to prove that the victim have been abused because they read the medical reports wrong. Many are lucky to just go to court. I maybe don't know so much how a court works becuase I am not an educated lawyer but I do know that many domestic abuse victims have a hard time to prove that their partner hit them, have a hard time to get away from them because often the law, the court and the lawyers are on the offenders side. Hope you understand why I freed Beck and maybe I don't know so much about this subject, maybe I am a bad writer but I wanted my story this way... And I know that is the worst exuse that have been made in history but I can't help myself. Now I will go and cry under my convers in my bed becasue of you comment... Also **Disclaimer : I do Not Own Shit**

* * *

The night was warm, the wind stroked Jade's bare shoulders but I didn't make her cold. The night was too hot to even feel something that could be consider cold. Jade was standing in her underwear and a Jack Daniel's bottle in her right hand. Her black sundress was long gone, so was her high-heels, sunglasses and her hat. The music, the beautiful music was playing and Jade where in some kind of trance. She was dancing around trying to forget today, trying to forget Beck's smug, trying to forget her feelings. She felt numb when she thought about Beck, right now she felt how the alcohol in her body where running through her veins. She was dancing on a cliff to the beautiful music. Very close to the edge and she saw the stars she saw the full moon and when she turned around she saw a equally drunk Vega dancing by the car. She danced towards Jade toke the bottle of her hand and drank from it. Tori gave Jade a smile and started to dance over to the car. Jade followed her wanting her bottle back. When she got close to Tori and almost took the bottle from Tori she snapped away her hand making the liquid in the bottle spilled over them. She laughed and threw away the bottle. Jade started to protest, it was an expansive bottle that she didn't had paid for. Tori just took the straps of Jade's bra making Jade come closer. Both's breaths where smelling of alcohol but they didn't move. Tori let her forehead rest on Jade's forehead. They slowed dance to the music until Tori kissed Jade. The kiss was passionate, making both of the girls even more drunk then they already was. Jade leaned in for another kiss and Tori happily started to kiss Jade even more. Soon Jade's bra where nowhere to be seen, Tori's sundress was ripped of her and before they both knew it they where lying on the ground, having the most passionate make out session they both had experienced. Tori's underwear was threw into the forest and Jade's panties where flying to the sky. Even if they where drunk their's senses where on top. Feeling every touch like someone had touch them with a glowing finger, feeling every kiss as a fireball and every whisper that was whispered that night was sweet nonsense. Jade looked up at the night sky, it was filled with stars that where shinning towards her, it intensified Tori's kisses. Jade closed her eyes and felt how Tori's kisses had stopped and when Tori's very sober question was asked Jade snapped her eyes opened and she shook her head. Tori seemed disappointed but Jade made it up to her. When they where done they both where laying on their backs looking up at the night sky feeling how the hangover was coming, Tori placed a kiss on Jade's right shoulder and whispered a good night before she drifted off too sleep. Jade however stayed awake thinking. Beck was a free man, she would have to see him everyday from now on, no one believed her except from Tori. Sweet innocent Tori but Jade had just done things to Tori that she hadn't even done to Beck. My life is a mess Jade stated before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Tori's brain was trying to bank it's way out of her head. She felt how the few braincells that had survived from last night drinking was trying to escape. She took her hand and pressed it against her head, stopping those stupid things escaping. She felt how the sun was warming her whole body, it took a while to realise that she was naked and outside. When Tori opened up her eyes she closed them in the same second, big mistake she mutter to herself. She tried if peer was a better option just to see where she was. She carefully looked around her and saw Jade's car and their clothes spread around the place. Then she saw a sleeping, naked Jade lying next to her. Tori looked down at herself, seeing that she was equally naked. Tori put one and one together and came to the realisation that she and Jade did something... Something they shouldn't have. Jade couldn't have sex yet! Tori was slowing freaking out. The only reason why she was slowly freaking out was because Tori's braincells still didn't want to cooperate. They still tried to escape her brain. When seeing a naked Jade Tori started to remember, the wonderful night but the awful day. Tori got up and got dressed and picked Jade's clothes up. Tori was scared of waking Jade up, scared of her reaction, scared of her rejection. But Jade was understanding, she didn't think that Tori had used her, she didn't freak out, she didn't blame Tori, she didn't reject Tori. Both the girls got dressed, trying to clean themselves up and then they headed home. Tomorrow was a new day, the day the both had to go to school, the day they had to met Beck agin, the day where they had to come to the question what where they to each other, friends? Lovers? Girlfriends?


End file.
